Like Two Ships That Pass In The Night
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil is in Paris,making plans to surprise Sara in Vegas. In Vegas Sara is making plans to surprise Gil in Paris. Will they find each other or will they miss each other. CSI is owned by it's producers and writers, not me.


Each time they slammed the door shut on a case Sara knew she was where she belonged. But everything she lay on the couch with her arms wrapped around his pillow she knew she wasn't.

Sara unlocked the door, tossed her keys down and walked to the bedroom, she smiled as she looked at the bed - still a mess, she never got around to straitening it up that last morning - she has not been in that bed since the last time they were in it together, she just couldn't sleep in it without him.

Sara undressed and slipped on Gil's shirt, the same one she takes to Paris with her each time she goes so he can wear it, so it will smell like him. Sara put the sleeve up to her nose and inhaled deeply, it had only been a week since he wore it last.

"I know our love is strong," she said out loud to herself, "But I just miss him so much."

When Sara had agreed to return to the team it was with the understanding that she have a week off each month so she could spend time with her beloved husband. Sara picked up a book, laid back on the couch.

"Two more weeks and I'll be with him again," she said, smiling.

In Paris Gil walked the floor, his mind was not where it should have been, it was on Sara.

"I know our love is strong," he said out loud to himself, "But I just miss her so much."

Then he smiled, "Two more weeks and she'll be here again."

The phone rang, "Grissom …. Yes sir …. A fire, was anyone hurt? ….. That's good …. Can't use the building for two weeks? Fantastic. …. No sir, not that the building burned ….. Yes sir, that is just what I intend to do, Good bye."

Gil was suddenly on cloud nine, he picked up the phone and called the airline and got a flight out that same afternoon. He walked around the apartment humming to himself, an electric fire had done just enough damage that it could not be occupied for at least two weeks. A small group of students would tend to the necessities but he had free time and he knew just how to spend it.

Gil looked at his watch and did some math in his head. "The flight will take around 15 hours, add in a 2 hour layover at Kennedy International. I'm taking off here at 1:30," he laughed, "With the difference in time zones I should be in on the ground around 8 or 9 this evening."

In Vegas Sara woke to a knock on the door.

"Hey Sara," Nick said, "I need a big favor."

Sara pointed to the couch, "What?"

"I really need the last week in this month," Nick said.

Sara cringed.

"I know - I know that is your week with Grissom," Nick said, "Put I have THIS week off so you can still spend time with him. You know, spring a surprise on him."

Sara smiled, "Sounds great. Tell Catherine I'll trade."

Nick hugged her, "Thanks."

Sara picked up the phone and started to call Gil, "No. I think I'll surprise him."

Instead of calling Gil she called the airlines to book a flight.

"Nothing sooner?" she asked, "No if that is the first one I can get I'll take it."

Sara couldn't sleep, she wanted something to occupy her time, "I guess I could straighten up the place." Sara vacuumed and washed some dishes. She went to the bedroom to toss a few things in a bag, she didn't need to take much, Sara had decided to leave some of her clothing in Paris minimizing the amount of luggage she would have to carry back and forth.

Sara wrinkled her nose, "I never paid much attention to the smell in here."

Sara thought it must be the sheets, then she laughed. They had made love three times that last night and once more the next morning, and that was a while ago, of course the sheets would smell. Sara stripped the bed and tossed the sheets into the laundry and remade it with a fresh set then she opened the window.

"Better," she said, inhaling deeply.

Gil looked around the apartment, satisfied that everything was in order he walked out the door and got his cab. It didn't take very long for him to check in, like Sara much of his personal items were still at the town house in Vegas.

On the flight Gil slept, that was the fastest way to pass time. The plane landed at JFK, he had two hours to waist. For just a second he thought about calling Sara and telling her he was coming but he really wanted to surprise her. Gil found a quiet place to eat, then he found his gate and took a seat. Gil took out his book and spent the rest of the wait reading.

Twice Sara started to call Gil and tell him she was coming and twice she changed her mind.

"Maybe you should," Catherine told her over dinner, "After all, he will want to take some time off so you two can be together."

"Right," Sara said, dialing his number. "Humm, phone went straight to voice mail," Sara said.

"May be he stepped out," Catherine said.

Sara nodded. "I always call at the same time," Sara said, "I'll just call from the airplane and tell him then."

Gil's flight was called, he smiled as the couple in front of him boarded, some place over the Atlantic she had introduced him to the mile high club. Gil took his seat.

"Excuse me young man," an elderly lady said, "But would you mind if I take the isle seat? I hate having to crawl over someone when I have to use (she lowered her voice to a whisper) the ladies room."

Gil nodded and slid over to the window seat.

Sara looked around, everything was in order, the cab sounded his horn. Sara checked her watch, she still had time before she called Gil.

Gil's flight landed at Mc Carran, he pulled his case form the overhead compartment and waited to get off. Gil walked past one of the many shops, a lovely necklace caught his eye, he wanted to get it for Sara.

Sara flew by the shop that Gil was in, there was a traffic accident and she was late and didn't want to miss her flight. Sara arrived at her gate just as the doors were closed.

"I'm on that flight," Sara said, to the lady at the desk.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Please," Sara begged.

The lady picked up her radio and asked about a late comer boarding the flight.

"No can do," the voice on the radio said, "The door has been sealed shut."

"I'm sorry," the lady said, "We have another flight to Paris that leaves in two hours. I can transfer your ticket for you."

Sara thanked her. "A couple of hours is not that big of a deal," she said heading for the main door.

Sara was hungry, she had not eaten in a while so she thought she had enough time to grab a cab, go to a nearby veggie place and get back here in time. Sara waked out and stood by the curb trying to hail a cab.

Gil had purchased the necklace and headed out the door to get a cab. After several missed cabs one finally stopped for a lady, he walked toward the cab.

"Miss," Gil said, "Can we share a cab?"

Sara turned, she found herself looking into the eyes of her beloved husband.

"Gil," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sara?" he said, kissing her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said.

"You two want this cab or not?" a man standing behind them asked.

Gil laughed, then opened the door for her. On the ride to the house they exchanged stories, both laughing.

"I think this is the first time I'm glad I got caught up in traffic," Sara said.

"I agree," Gil said, "Otherwise we both would be going into empty houses."

The cab dropped them at the house, Gil took the bags and unlocked their door.

Once inside Gil pulled Sara against his body pressing his lips against hers. She smiled as she felt his growing erection pressed against her. Gil led Sara towards the bedroom, moving backwards she fell onto the bed laughing with Gil on top of her.

Gil looked at her.

"I'm glad I changed the sheets," she said.

"So we can dirty them again," Gil whispered.

Sara moaned as he took her breast in his mouth. She could feel his manhood as it pressed against her leg. Sara moved her hips up against him causing him to groan. Gil slowly planted small kisses until he reached the top of her curly mound.

He kissed each of her knees and then up to each inner thigh, just touching her throbbing nub. Sara's body was trembling from his teasing.

"Oh Gil, please," she pleaded.

He smiled and kissed his way back up her stomach, finally kissing her on the lips. Gil positioned himself at her entrance. Gil kissed her as he eased himself inside her. Sara moaned as he sped up his thrusts.

"Harder Gil," she cried out, which he obeyed.

Sara bucked her hips in rhythm with his as she wrapped her arms around his back trying to pull him in deeper. They had both needed this moment, neither wanted it to end.

He could feel her walls clasping around him so he sped up his thrusts.

"Oh, yes Gil!" she whispered as she reached her climax. He came shortly after and collapsed on the bed beside her.

Sara looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back as he wiped a piece of hair out of her face. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat as they lay there trying to catch their breath.

She turned over and ran her hand across his chest. He pulled her against him pressing her body to his. He kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

Sara smiled, I am so glad I missed that plane."


End file.
